


You trust me, don't you?

by AngieO131



Series: To Those That Dream [1]
Category: To Those That Dream
Genre: Blindfolded, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Two husbands having a night of debauchery..





	

The ache in his wrist was familiar at this point, the soft cushion of the padding doing little to keep them from aching in their position above his head. The slightly uncomfortable feeling of the chain beneath his back was a constant reminder of the cuffs on his ankles that kept his legs bent, the bar between them keeping him from closing them to hide his exposed manhood. Turning his head, he tried to see even a glimpse of something through the blindfold, but all he could see with the flickering lights from the candles and the fireplace. Hearing the door open and close, he turned his head towards it, knowing without a doubt who had walked in and hoping beyond reason that he would finally touch him. 

His ears perked to attention, listening to the stiletto snap of sound against the floor as they walked across the bedroom and over to the side of the bed. A shiver rolled down his spine as a cool liquid spilled over him in a slow line down his chest, torso and abs. He licked his lips in delicious anticipation as he waited for what was to come. He listened as the person placed the bottle on the bedside table, his breathing causing the liquid to begin spreading over him in quick, tantalizing droplets with each rise and fall of his chest. Listening to the quiet shuffle of cloth, he knew that his partner was removing their clothing, his patience holding out for now as he waited with baited breath for even a brush of touch against his skin.

He drew in a deep breath in satisfaction as his heart skipped a beat when he felt the bed shift to accommodate his lover's weight. Finally, finally, finally, he was going to get some sort of stimulation after what seemed like an eternity that he had spent on the bed by himself. He felt a slight thud to his side, his curiosity peaking as his eyebrows drew together, but he was quickly reprimanded with a slap on the side of his ass when his head tilted towards the direction of the object. Turning his head back to face the ceiling, he waited for words but felt only a still silence. After what seemed like a lifetime, he felt the bed begin to shift again, heat getting close to his chest as his partner bent over him, breathing gently on his ear with their proximity though not even touching him at any point. It was enough to drive him mad. Yet another shiver snaked it's way down his spine as the deep baritone voice rumbled in his ear. "I believe an apology is in order. Do I need to remind you of the rules?"

Shuddering, he took another deep, gasping breath, willing the disappointment to stay silent rather than let out the whimper that he wanted. "No, Artemis."

Letting out a soft cry that walked the line of pain and pleasure, his hips thrust upwards slightly after the second, harder smack to his ass. "I-I mean, no, Sir."

The thunder of his lover's laugh triggered a subconscious action to bite his lip, his head tilting back. "Very good, Zachariah. Be sure to keep that in mind when you respond to me for I shan't be so forgiving next time."

Zach could hear the grin in his husband's voice, but he was much more distracted by the feel of the hand that finally pressed to his waiting skin, the brush of Artemis's lips as they dragged down his stubbled chin, the sting of his bite as he took a hold of his bottom lip and forcefully dragged it from between his teeth before the suction that pulled his lip into the other's warm mouth. His mouth opened readily as his lover moved to claim it, welcoming his tongue against his own, swirling his tongue around his husband's and sucking on it gently in askance of more. He couldn't help the rush of blood down to his groin as they kissed, the little bit of affection being plenty after the solitude to make his member throbbing hard with desire for the man that he loved. 

The same as with his reaction to the kiss, he couldn't help the reaction to him pulling away, a whimper falling from his parted lips as if to beg for him to come back. He was not humored, however. He could feel his husband sit between his legs, pushing them out a bit to the point that he was helpless against anything that he wished to do to him. It wasn't long before he felt his husband's hands as they pressed to his abs, moving the liquid around to coat his skin. The heat of his palms warmed the liquid as it was spread around, the liquid soaking into his skin. His mind focused on the firm points of contact as his husband traced his abs with slow, precise circular motions, occasionally dipping lower down before returning to the task at hand without so much as a brush against his member. Tilting his head back, he took a deep breath, trying to focus more on the caring way his husband rubbed the liquid in rather than the growing pulsation of need in his nether regions, but his mind kept slipping. He cursed his husband's perception as he heard his chuckle, wishing he had had more patience with the situation. "Are you growing anxious, love?"

Zachariah groaned, knowing there would be no getting out if now. "I want you to touch me, Artemis.."

He shuddered as Artemis's hands moved up to massage his pectorals with painstaking slowness. "I am touching you, dear."

Groaning, Zachariah rocked his torso as if that would move those hands to where he wanted them. "You know exactly what I mean, Art-AH!" The crack of the slap on his ass resounded in the room, and as his moan burst forth when Artemis used his other hand to squeeze his nipple firmly before slowly rolling it back and forth between his fingers, his body arched wantonly. "You know better than to speak to me that way. You have one more chance before I stop showing you mercy."

Zach nodded, not able to speak as the painful pleasure raced up and down his spine. He let out his breath as his nipple was released, his slightly arched back relaxing back against the bed. He remained as silent as Artemis wished him to be, taking the stimulation of the massaging with only the quietest of mewls when his lover's hands brushed over his nipples. The initial coolness of the liquid was long gone, the concoction warm as it soaked into his skin, the ingredients causing a pleasant tingle just beneath the skin that sensitized his skin even further. When those hands moved back down his body in an agonizingly slow descent, he drew in a deep breath, hoping that they were headed where he wished most.

He just barely held back the groan that would have sealed his punishment as the physical contact left his body. Waiting was agony, but he knew that Artemis loved to make him wait, loved to stimulate him until the prospect of cumming was nothing but a faded hope, and that was when he would allow him pleasure, when he had all but begged for him. Zachariah had never fully been one to enjoy denial, but being with Artemis had opened a whole new branch of sexual fantasies, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't love every stressful, wanton second of it. 

Zach was surprised to feel a cool cream suddenly being lathered around the base of his member, his body perking in a way quite different than just a few moments ago. "Ar-.. S-Sir... Wh-what exactly are you doing?" 

He wasn't sure what kept Artemis from punishing him for questioning him. Perhaps, it was the way his voice rose higher in pitch or possibly just the shaking within the few words itself. His breath hitched before he let out an agonizing groan as his husband took a hold of the hair above his member and gave a slight tug. "I'm quite tired of this getting in my mouth, Zach. I'm getting rid of it."

Laughing nervously, Zach struggled against the handcuffs, goosebumps raising over his body as fear coursed through his veins. "L-Love, I'm not very comfortable with this..."

"I'll be very gentle; just relax, darling."

Zachariah relaxed only slightly at the soft kiss on his abs, his mind screaming to not trust anyone with a razor around his jewels while his trust for Artemis screamed back that he would never really hurt him. Feeling the first scrape of the blade against his skin, a shudder rushed down his spine, his lip gripped tightly between his teeth to keep himself from whimpering. The whole experience was frightening, each scrape of the blade causing shudders and panicked thoughts to race through his mind and body. The only thing he could do to get his mind off of his husband's tortuous task was his dedication to regulating his only breathing. Three hundred and forty three breaths in, he felt a cool, damp cloth wipe against his skin, his breath releasing in a single full breath as he relaxed into the bed like a liquid. "It's a much nicer view down here now, dear. We should make this a habit."

Convulsing, Zach shook his head frantically. "Please, God, no!"

The chuckle that followed his outburst did little to convince him that he was safe from a repeat of this scarring event. Generally, Artemis would ask before doing anything new, but this event had not been mentioned. It didn't make him have much hope that he would mention it before trying again. His mind was quickly preoccupied from his thoughts, however, a gasp followed by a moan escaping as he felt his husband's mouth take his now partially flaccid cock in his mouth. The wet, smooth heat of his mouth quickly pushed all thoughts of the experience from his mind, only the stroke of his husband's mouth staying behind as he stroked and sucked him back towards being hard again. Feeling the suction increase around his pulsing member, he groaned, his hips rocking with the motion of his lover's mouth, trying to get more purchase. 

His efforts only brought him grief, though; Artemis's mouth pulling from his member, causing another elongated groan to push through his lips. His groan was cut short, however, as something pressed snugly against his entrance. His jaw fell slack as the object pushed inside him, a mewl of both pleasure and pain escaping. He wished he could say that it was Artemis's finger to prep him, but the object was much to cold and unyielding, like metal, and the end was bent in a decided curve that pressed just on that sweet spot. He shuddered, moaning softly as the object was pulled slowly back out of him before being pressing quickly back into place. The motion continued a few more times, Artemis's hand wrapping just under the head of cock, his thumb rubbing firmly on the tip and smearing the precum around. The soft voice that spoke to him, caused a spear of electricity to race down his spine. "Does that feel good, love? Hitting just the right spot, yes?"

"Ngh! A-Art-.. S-Sir..." He cried out softly as the object was tilted to press roughly into the spot, his member pulsing wildly as he began to tiptoe the cliff of desire. With a wrenching cry of disappointment, the object was pulled completely from within him. "N-No, please. Put it back.."

The tsk, tsk, tsk sound was all he needed to know that Artemis wasn't going to be the lenient. A whimper escaped as he let out his breath before drawing a gasping breath to steady himself. He awaited the next blessed curse of a touch, fingernails combing up his body before scratching back down causing his back to arch as he gasped. The following bite to his thigh caused an outcry and then the gentle flick of his tongue to the tip of his cock a quick, soprano moan. The torture continued, a gentle caress followed by a rough bite and then a kiss followed by a painful scratch then a slap followed by a suckled nipple. The hot and cold treatment of Artemis's methods had his blood racing like magma through his veins, his desire coursing like a tide, rushing forward just to push back when the simulated momentum was depleted. He could taste the blood on his lip from where Artemis had broken skin with his 'gentle' nip, and his manhood throbbed painfully, begging for release. 

It was with a blessed sting that he felt Artemis press his own member to his entrance. A single word fell from his lips in a hiss as he lifted his hips. "Yesss."

The chuckle that followed his proclaim was not very hopeful, however. He took a deep breath as Artemis pressed slightly into him, but his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion as the pressure receded. Once again, he felt the pressure, his body ready in anticipation as he partial entered him, the pain of being stretched long since forgotten among the relief of feelings his lover inside him. The relief was quickly dashed as the pressure once again receded, the following words pulling a sob from him. "What do you want, darling?"

He wanted him to beg. God, he wanted him to beg, but he was willing to beg at this point. "Artemis, please... I want you in me.. I wanna feel you take me.."

He shuddered as his wish was granted so easily, the pressure soon receding just for him to thrust into him all the way. Letting out a relieved moan, he clenched his hands, rolling his hips as he relished the feel of his husband inside of him. It took him longer than it should have to realize that he was not moving within him. “Artemis.. Wha- Why aren’t you moving?”

The chuckle was like a dash of ice water down his spine as he realized what his husband wanted from him. His voice was dripping with wanton desire as he struggled against the handcuffs, the pleasure turning more towards pain of being stretched. "Artemis, let me see you... I wanna watch you fuck me..."

The shudder that ran through his husband caused a moan to escape as the shock wave rolled into his hips. Feeling him lean forward, he lifted his head to make it easier for him to untie the knots. His eyes opened only a moment, locking with his husband's only briefly before their lips melded together, their tongues rolling around each other's as Artemis pulled back and thrust in sharply. A cry of pleasure fell from his lips, his body shaking as he pulled from their kiss, his voice a whisper as their eyes locked again. "Again.."

The sensation of Artemis thrusting into him as he watched his reaction seemed to double his pleasure, his eyes narrowing as his eyebrows pulled together, ecstasy coursing through his body. He couldn't explain it, but to be able to watch his lover's expression, too see the euphoric pleasure written in the lines of his face, the slackness of his jaw, the narrowed look of his eyes made Zachariah force himself to old back his pleasure, determined to have more. His words urged him on, begged him for each thrust, each difference in speed and strength until, finally, he couldn't speak, his head tilted back as his husband finally took him at a steady, rough pace, the edge of the cliff tantalizingly close as he tried to pull back to wait. Like a prayer, Artemis's voice broke into his haze, calling to his carnal desire. "Cum for me, darling. Let me feel you tip over that edge."

His only response was a shaky, deep breath before he fell over that edge, his eyes closing as he arched, thick strings of cum shooting over his stomach as he came hard, his husband following quickly behind before falling against him in exhaustion, nuzzling his face into his neck as they caught their breaths.

It seemed like forever that they laid there, content. If it hadn't been for the stinging pain in his wrists from the cuffs and the screaming sting in his entrance from still being stretched, he would have laid there happily for an eternity; however, the pain was becoming more annoying than anything, breaking into his euphoria. Gently nudging his husband with his shoulder, he roused him from his comfortable position. "Artemis, this position is growing painful. Will you let me free now?"

The chuckle that rumbled in his husband's chest and into then through his own made him smile, his husband careful sitting back up. He lifted his hips, biting his lip to keep from hissing as he slowly pulled from within him, giving only a soft groan as he finally was pulled completely free. He waited patiently as he crawled up to under the cuffs, rubbing his wrists as a smile took over his face when Artemis suggested a shower. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he pulled him back down, holding him against his chest before kissing his temple. "Lay with me. We can clean up after a nap."

He stopped the protest that was about to escape his husband's mouth with a kiss, nibbling at his lips. "This isn't the first time, and hopefully, it won't be the last. I'll clean everything when we wake back up later.. So just shush and lay with me."

He chuckled as his husband resigned to his fate, snuggling closer. Even though he was sore- a ailment that he knew was just going to get worse-, he was content just where he was.


End file.
